1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wrapping device, and more particularly to a wrapping device including an elastic strip adapted to encircle and to permit the simultaneous carrying of two spaced, independent articles and to permit rapid release of the articles from the wrapping device.
2. Related Art
The following previously-issued patents are of interest in connection with the present invention:
U.S. Pat. No. 4,700,432, Fennell, issued Apr. 25, 1986; PA0 U.S. Pat. No. 3,372,438, Wayne, issued Nov. 23, 1966; and PA0 U.S. Pat. No. 3,947,927, Rosenthal, issued Aug. 26, 1974.